Musical Accompaniment
by Epient
Summary: OC teams, based on the facebook roleplay. Medic and Spy are experimenting with instant healing, only for it to go completly wrong and yet so right at the same time.
1. Chapter 1

The classical piece in the background of the infirmary reached a peak and Spy stopped what she was doing for a second to move her arms in time with the music, faux-conductor like. Medic watched in the background, grinning wildly as she prepared another set of needles. Not anaesthetics, no, you didn't need those while you were operating on the enemy. Spy danced around in a little circle again, swaying in time to the temperamental music and the BLU Scout's screams. They'd captured the Scout that day during battle and decided on a little experiment. It was usually against the team's ethics not to torture the people they captured, but this was a different matter altogether.

Medic approached the gurney, wielding a syringe with a dangerous smirk on her face. Scout was too busy screaming and thrashing in the straps that bound him to the cold steel. Spy had already removed his skin from most of his body and was stemming the bleeding from the cuts that had gone too deeply. Medic plunged the syringe into the vein of Scout's arm and depressed the plunger, injecting the clear fluid into his bloodstream. His screams got louder and louder before silencing completely. Medic grinned.

"Gut, gut. It works zho far." She laughed, taking a second syringe- one that was full of a red liquid this time- and injecting the liquid again.

The paralyzed Scout once again began thrashing as the missing skin began visibly healing, leaving a unscarred, fresh layer of skin. Medic clapped her hands happily, while Spy laughed and changed the CD in the player. Scout's screaming had been reduced to near inaudible whimpers, and the thrashing had ceased entirely.

"Good boy for a BLU, isn't he?" Spy giggled, leaning against the table that he was strapped on and brushed a stray strand of bi-coloured hair out of her eyes.

Medic nodded her agreement and pulled up a chair to sit on. "He is, now we just have to see if there are any side effects to the serum."

"It doesn't matter if there are right now after all; it's only a BLU Scout." Spy shrugged and sat on the gurney, ignoring the blood seeping into her trouser legs.

The RED Medic laughed and nodded again, "We can always catch him again after all!"


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few hours the Scout showed signs of improvement, from swearing at everyone/everything (even food, clearly the boy wanted back to his base as soon as possible) and thrashing more at their Medic, screaming bloody murder at them.

"Oh do zhut up," she chastised, bored with his complaints. "I healed you did I not?"

She was contemplating seeing if their new concoction healed death too, but Spy waltzed through the infirmary doors, nodding her head in time with the music no doubt bursting her eardrums, preventing her little experiment. Spy's game was far too important to the mercenary to just give it up like that, at least, not until she had her results.

"And how is my little plaything doing?" She sing-songed, leaning over the table to prod at Scout's new flesh.

"I'm fine, no thanks to you bitchtits!" He spat, struggling uselessly in his bonds.

Spy knelt down and prodded at the leather restraints. "If you carry on struggling, the skin on your wrists'll break."

Scout ignored her and continued fighting against the bonds that bound him quite securely to the table. Spy shrugged and took a seat at the desk, looking over Medic's reports of the last few hours.

"Eef he continues like zhis, we will haf to administer the serum again." Medic grinned evilly, it was no real loss if they overdosed the boy and he died.

Medic prepared another set of needles on a tray next to the gurney and when Scout noticed the red fluid, he began to scream and struggle even harder, effectively tearing the skin on his wrists, the blood stuck the leather shackles to them, making Medic tut disapprovingly.

"Spy, hold him down, we don't want zhe restraints fusing to his wrists."

Getting up from her seat with a flourish, Spy took hold of Scout's wrists and pinned them to his side, grinning wildly at the look of terror on his face. Medic unbound his wrists and the boy struggled even harder, desperately trying to throw off Spy.

"Why didn't you sedate him first, man?" Spy asked, climbing onto the table with difficulty and leaning heavily on Scout's forearms.

"I zhought it would be more interesting eef you had to fight him." She laughed, plunging the needle into the crook of Scout's arm and depressing the plunger, eliciting another scream from the boy.

"Does that hurt~?" She cackled more than laughed that time, "We'll have to sort that out for our team then, won't we?"

Scout bucked off of the table, screaming and swearing and thrashing uselessly against Spy. Finally he quieted down, his loud panting the only noise in the room as the CD player had long since finished. Medic reattached the restraints and Spy got off of the table, the skin on his wrists had healed fully.

"Zhat seemed to have been a success." Medic smirked, tossing the used syringe into the hazardous chemicals bin in the corner.

Spy nodded, watching the Scout's face carefully. He seemed awfully pale...


	3. Chapter 3

Well, it was official, their test toy Scout had gone into cardiac arrest in the middle of the night and had died despite their best (weak) attempts to keep him alive. They would either have to catch him or another member of the BLU team during the battle that day. Medic thought it might be an idea to catch their Spy; he was immune to most deadly drugs and poisons so he might last a bit longer. Spy said if they were using that logic, they should go for the BLU's Medic instead, the man spent long enough huffing the Medigun he was probably immortal.

Spy relaxed on one of the benches in the resupply room, listening to Engie's on-going argument with their own Scout about the location of the dispenser. Demo was sitting next to her where she lay on the bench, bouncing her leg in time with the music that was just loud enough for the blonde to hear.

"Hey, Spy?" She asked, nudging the Spy's shoulder with her knuckles.

Spy plucked the earbuds out and looked over her shoulder to Demo. "Yeah?"

"What did you do to that Scout in the end?" She didn't seem exactly concerned, leaning her head on a hand as Spy pondered her answer.

"He died~" Spy sing-songed, shrugging again. "We might even see him again today if he isn't too scared of us."

As it turned out, they wouldn't see that particular Scout again, he'd transferred out as soon as he could, not that any of the RED's blamed him; they'd been getting pretty damn creepy as of late. Especially the Medic and Spy combo. Most teams don't ubercharge their Spies. This one did and for very good reasons. They also tended to uber the Engineer too, they both achieved fairly similar results. Of course, most teams didn't borrow each other's weapons too. Here it wasn't rare to see the Soldier running around with a sticky bomb launcher or their Scout with a 'borrowed' wrench.

Since the last BLU Scout had run with his tail in between his legs, their HQ had sent a new one, surprisingly fast for once, usually it took a week to get a new member out. And this one was female. You could hear her shouting from across the battlefield at the REDs. It inspired their Scout to start shouting back, which made the BLU Soldier start and eventually spiralled into a whole team shouting match. Even the laid-back Snipers were throwing insults at each other. The shouting only finished when the Announcer's 'sixty seconds' startled them all into grabbing for their weaponry. Spy and Medic shared a grin.

The battle started as normal, the BLU's Medic utilizing their Heavy as a meatshield, the RED's Medic preferring instead to dissect anyone she came across with the bonesaw. The Spies did what the Spies did and the Snipers relegated themselves to whatever nest they were using this time. Engineer could frequently be seen riding across the battle field on his tank Sentry, sometimes followed by the Scout. Heavy did what Heavy did best and picked up the opposing team members, only to drop them into the river where either the Tentaspy or their Spycrab would finish it. The rest of the team acted pretty much how they were supposed to act.

The RED Medic had the BLU Scout cornered about halfway into the battle. Her scattergun had been thrown somewhere by the Medic, leaving only the steel bat she faithfully carried around to defend herself with. Full of brash, Scout-brand confidence, she leapt away from the wall and smashed herself into Medic's side, bringing them both down to the dusty ground with a loud 'oompf!'

Medic flipped them over and pinned the Scout to the floor by her arms. They were roughly the same weight, so it was a fair bit of a struggle to keep the Scout subdued while she waited for Spy. The girl wouldn't stop shouting, Medic was sure the entirety of the teams had heard her by now so Spy'd better get her arse in gear and find them. It wouldn't do to lose another test subject. During the struggle, Medic noticed something different about the Scout's ramblings, she hadn't been paying much attention before but now she was listening she was certain it was in any language she knew. All of a sudden, the female Scout shouted one last strange word and a blast of power struck Medic square in the chest. She was flung backwards a few feet, far enough for the Scout to leap to her feet while she was catching her balance.

"See ya later chucklenuts." The Scout laughed, before tearing off back to the battle, leaving Medic to wonder what the fuck had just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Spy gave Medic's torso a cursory once over during the mid-day ceasefire, it'd started ti bruise but that was the extent of the damage. Medic'd explained what had happened to the best of her ability and left Spy standing there with a dumb look on her face.

"We need that Scout, Medic." She grinned, "This could be our chance to get one over on the BLUs...again."

Medic sniggered, leaning against one of the resupply lockers. She fiddled with one of the dials on the Medigun and trained the beam on Spy. "We'll get her like this; no one's beaten us during an Uber."

Spy nodded but brought a dose of realism into the conversation. "We've only fought one team so far, we don't know how this Scout'll react."

Medic grumbled under her breath but didn't shut the beam off. They could do this, they just needed to gag the Scout to stop her from reciting whatever she had that time. The rest of the team began to file back into the room slowly; Soldier shook his head at Medic and Spy's shared expressions. The alarm went off for the sixty second warning and the team prepared themselves mentally (or in some of their cases, physically, finishing pulling uniforms on or grabbing weapons) for the battle ahead. The metal slider door started to shudder open; a metal clanking noise filled the air as it moved, as Engineer had never quite gotten around to oiling it. Medic laughed as the charge on her Medigun hit 100% but refrained from switching the uber on just yet as the team poured out of the door.

Most of them reached the exit at nearly the same time, staring in surprise as the BLU team's Scout looked them square in the eyes and challenged them. The RED team went for their weapons at the same time too, moving in practised synchronicity. The Scout grinned and opened her mouth slightly, as if she was going to speak, but the only sound that came out was a shrill, high pitched scream that made the RED's clamp their hands over their ears in pain and Spy reach for her mp3 again. As her mouth opened wider, the sound got louder and shriller, forcing most of the team back as their ears actually began to bleed. Medic reacted swiftly, jabbing the button for the Ubercharge, just as Spy hit 'Rise of the Valkyries' on her mp3. They were invincible and had the perfect soundtrack to the capture of that irritating BLU Scout.


	5. Chapter 5

The Scout was fast, they'd give her that. She's seen the Ubercharged Spy and Medic and immediately turned and fled, stopping her attack on their ears. Spy was worried the Uber would finish by the time they caught her, if it hadn't been for their Sniper taking the initiative and managing to get an arrow wedged into the Scout's thigh, tripping her up as she ran across the bridge. Spy grabbed her arm, hauling her up even as she tried to pull the arrow from her leg.

"We got ya now, girl." She grinned, getting right up close in her face. "Wait...Rosie?"

The Scout frowned and ceased struggling for a second, to stare at Spy with a frown across her face. "It's fucking well you!" She cried, temporarily ignoring the pain in her leg.

They would have had a reunion, a laugh together before getting back to the battle had the RED team not been missing a test subject or had Medic not come over at that exact point, the last vestiges of Ubercharge fading in a crackle of electricity.

"You know each ozzer?" She asked, pulling an empty syringe from inside her coat.

"Yeah, we met online." Spy chuckled, maintaining her grip on Rosie's arms.

"I hope you ah not too good friends." Medic said, crouching down by the Scout and pulling her arm over to her. "We still need a test subject Spy."

"Well, you just wanna see what makes Rosie tick, yeah?" Spy asked, she would've scratched the back of her neck, had her grip on the Scout's arms not been so important. "We can still capture their Medic."

"Zhpeaking of which, where ah your team, Scout?" Swiftly and efficiently, Medic plunged the needle into the crook of Rosie's arm and withdrew a vial of her blood.

After a brief yelp, Rosie scowled at the RED Medic. "You've got about five seconds 'fore they come out."

Releasing Rosie's arms, Spy and Medic stood, grinning their shared sadistic smirk.

"Let them come." Spy said.


	6. Chapter 6

Spy licked the tip of her balisong, ridding it of the tiny dab of BLU Sniper's blood on it. Gazing out of the half boarded up window, she turned the radio earpiece she wore on.

"Sniper down~" She laughed, watching their Heavy make a stronger push against the BLUs.

She was just considering leaving the nest to join the fray below (that Heavy had a broad back) when the distinct sound of a cloak being dropped reached her ears. Leisurely, she turned around to face the BLU Spy.

"What iz your Medic up to, ma cherie?" He asked, taking a seat on a crate and pulling a cigarette from the disguise kit in his hand.

"Classified information, mi amigo." She grinned, leaning back against the window.

The Spy looked at her, both their faces completely unreadable. They'd known each other for a while now, the BLU had been a Spy for the team she fought against when she'd been a Scout and had transferred with her. They had a 'let the best Spy win' policy. So far BLU was winning.

"But surely you could let an old friend in on it?" He teased, not exactly trying to wangle the information he knew she wouldn't give up.

Spy tapped the side of her nose playfully and stepped over the dubious jars on the floor of the Sniper's nest to the hatch marking the entrance and exit. How the BLU'd gotten in, she didn't know, there was a crate settled on top of it. She wondered if he'd already been in there when she took a flying leap through the window and miraculously land on top of the Sniper instead of his gun. With a little difficulty, she pushed the fairly heavy crate off of the hatch and pulled it open.

"Au revoir, for now, BLU." She giggled and slid down the metal ladder, back to the battlefield.

Medic was enjoying her excursion into the battle, mind set specifically on hunting down the BLU Medic and dragging him back to their base. She laughs with exhilaration as she cuts the unsuspecting Soldier into little pieces with a slightly dulled bonesaw. She didn't take the sharper one today for a reason, she didn't want to kill the BLU she had her eyes set on. As she rounded a corner of the other's base, she heard the roar of a Heavy's gun and there in front of her was the BLU's tag team fighting to destroy the RED Engineer's tank Sentry, a task that wasn't going too well after Engie had stuck dispenser capabilities to the back of it and was working quickly on a set of Sentrypets (tm) to wipe them out as swiftly as possible. She stood behind the taller German man (the RED Medic was Dutch) and grinned as he shouted orders at his Heavy. She pulled a syringe full of a clear, viscous liquid from the case on the inside of her coat. It'd always reminded her of the Spies disguise kits, except it was full of needles instead of cigarettes. She waited until the most opportune moment, when the other Medic leapt back to avoid a spray of fire from the giant scorpion shaped Sentry, the same spray that engulfed the BLU Heavy with a cry. The Medic was about to spin around and flee, almost managed it too when a well-placed foot sent him sprawling on the floor. The RED Medic took a seat on his back and pressed the needle point of the syringe against his neck.

"Zhis may sting a little." She smirked.

The Announcer's cry of 'we have captured the enemy's intelligence' in Spy's earpiece stopped her careful dissection of the enemy Engineer's hand for a second. She grinned and nodded her head in approval to whoever had taken it before turning back to her work, only to see him vanish, collected by respawn. Pouting, she grabbed the wrench he'd dropped off of the floor and waltzed deeper into the BLU base, heading for the sewer entrance. The metal steps clanged ominously, Spy wasn't worried about anyone in the waters, their Tentaspy kept everything pretty clear for her. Inside the tunnels she could hear someone screaming, the noise rang throughout the tunnels and it made Spy consider switching her music back on. There was a flash of blonde and blue before Spy was suddenly tumbling backwards, head over heels with a Scout on her chest.

"Fucking hell." She grumbled, pushing Rosie off of her and staring down at her very much ruined suit.

"There's a fucking monster in here!" Rosie stammered, leaping to her feet and glancing back over her shoulder a couple of times. "Fucking Tentaspy!"

Spy laughed and leant against the wall before reaching into her suit to pull out the disguise kit-cum-cigarette case.

"I'll introduce you to her during ceasefire. She's really very nice." She neglected to mention the tentacle about to wrap it's way around Rosie's ankle and lit one of the cigarettes.

Rosie screamed all of a sudden when the tentacle tightened and pulled her backwards into the deeper waters. Spy nodded to the invisible Tentaspy and went on her way.


	7. Chapter 7

After another successful victory, the team slowly filed its way back into the base. Spy sniggered every time she heard the BLU Heavy cry for his 'doktor'. Medic must have succeeded.

Inside the infirmary, the RED Medic was busy ignoring the BLU Medic's questions. He was asking about the compound inside the syringe, what she was planning and what would happen afterwards. Of course, she spent the time rooting through the cupboard that contained her CDs, looking for something to play to drown out the noise of the BLU Medic's ranting.

When the loud booming bass of some techno track filtered through the base and to where Pyro and Spy were fighting over the TV remote, Spy knew Medic was about to start doing what Medic did best- pumping her prisoner full of unknown chemicals until they die. Spy left the youngest team member to zone out in front of whatever cartoon he'd chosen today and headed down the expansive, red coloured corridors to the infirmary.

Medic was putting the blood they'd collected from the BLU Scout through the various tests she didn't so much know as read from a book (that she had laid out on the bench currently). When Spy danced through the door to the track, she waved absentmindedly over her shoulder.

"You went for the Medic?" She asked, prodding the German man in the side.

"I did." Medic answered, pushing another syringe towards Spy.

Spy took the needle and waved it in front of the bound Medic's face. "I'm sure your Scout told you everything about our little games~" She laughed, pushing the needle into his neck.

Scout in fact, hadn't told him anything, so the sudden searing pain flooding his body wasn't expected. He bit back as much of the scream building up in his throat as possible, determined not to give the REDs the satisfaction of knowing that it hurt quite that much. Through half lidded eyes, he saw Spy's own light up in fascination.

"Medic, are you seeing this?" She clapped her hands, jumping up and down on the spot in glee.

The RED Medic turned around from her examination of Rosie's blood, her eyes widening too at whatever they'd done to him. The BLU Medic growled at them, feeling viscous liquid bubble up in his throat. The consistency not unlike blood.

Spy leapt backwards when the BLU Medic spat at her, the liquid sizzled on the cold tiled floor. She swore loudly and unholstered the gun she kept on her at all times.

"Behave!" She hissed at him, pressing the barrel of the Ambassador against his temple.

Medic regarded the other man with cold, professional curiosity, or she would have but she noticed the scales slowly spreading over his exposed skin and practically leapt on the man.

"Zhis is amazing! Instead of instant regeneration, he can do...whatever zhe hell zhat was." She chuckled. "Shoot him; we'll test it on our Engineer next."

Spy complied and unbound the scale covered corpse from the chair before turning on the radio link to Engineer's workshop.

"Yo, Engie, you said you wanted to be our guinea pig, yeah?" She said into the headset. At first there was only static, but the rumble of machinery down the corridor soon became apparent.

The door burst open, revealing Engineer, riding another tank Sentry. He looked excited. "Of course!"


	8. Chapter 8

They strapped him down in the chair out of precaution. Neither of them wanted to respawn if something went wrong. If only they could tell if the serum would have the same effect on the Engineer as it had on the Medic. They had no idea if there were even any bad side effects of it. But either way, there was always respawn, an effective fall back, _just in case_.

He practically bounced in his seat, at least until Spy threatened to put a bullet through him, and Medic pressed the tip of her needle against the crook of his elbow.

"Zhis _will _hurt." She said to Engie, and then to Spy; "We are getting a new Sniper, by zhe way."

Spy frowned; she didn't think anything was wrong with their current Sniper, so why the sudden transfer? Placing her hands on either of his shoulders, Spy held him down as Medic injected the serum. It took a few moments to kick in, but when it did, he screamed, throwing his head back in pain and thrashing in Spy's grip. Without warning, Spy leapt back, hissing, holding her blistering hands out to Medic.

"Shit!" She ran for the sink, but as she ran the freezing water her hands, the blistered skin began to peel away...

Spy woke up in respawn, along with Medic. She reached for the cigarette case in her inside pocket, her hands shaking until she managed to get in that first satisfying drag. Medic glared at her, but she refused to put it out.

"So what _happened_?" Spy asked, finally stubbing out the butt in her portable ashtray.

Medic pondered this for a moment. "Some form of extreme heat. Possibly...well, I can't say for sure until I perform a little test."

The little test was currently screaming at them. It was a Geiger counter, pointed at Engineer, frowned at by Medic.

"Was..." She muttered, Spy hanging over her shoulder, also staring at the device like it had suddenly sprouted wings and insulted her mother.

"So our Engie's highly radioactive?" She asked, looking apprehensive of the whole situation as she left Medic's side to look over her notes.

Medic nodded, running the Geiger counter over the Engineer once more, before reaching for another syringe. "Yes, it seems so...we need anozzer test subject."

"I'll do it."


	9. Chapter 9

Medic stared at Spy for a good minute. The woman had already shed her jacket and begun rolling up her sleeve cuff. Spy stared back the whole time.

"Why?"

"I want a cool power too!"

It was Medic that started laughing first, soon all three of them were off, Spy's cackling laugh counteracting the slightly quieter others. Eventually, Spy wiped a stray tear of mirth from the corner of her eye and stopped cackling.

"No, I'm serious. If Engie's got one an' that Medic could get one, I want one too." She sat herself down in the chair that Engineer had been seated on while Medic sighed to herself and Engineer left to make a backup of his new self for respawn.

Medic laughed at Spy's childish nature and helped strap Spy into the chair, both of them fighting back insane grins. Spy looked away from the needle, the one bad part of it; she though, was the needle. Oh, and the pain too. A trained Spy (albeit a loose definition of spy), she was able to fight back the urge to scream, knowing full well it wouldn't alleviate the burning pain now spreading through her body. It settled in her fingertips and hands as a continuous electrical charge that slowly grew less and less painful, although by the end she could still feel the shocks run through her fingertips occasionally.

"How ah you?" Medic asked curiously, hovering, unwilling to touch Spy after the 'incident' with Engineer.

Spy flexed her fingers. "I'm...alright. I think." She ran a hand through her hair and when she pulled it away, Medic broke into uncontrollable laughter.

Spy's hair was very much attached to her hand and when Medic reached out to touch it, she jerked back.

"Static." She said, rubbing her hand, still giggling as Spy ran her hands around her head, her hair standing out on end.

"So, electricity?" She rubbed her hands together and the light bulb in the centre of the shattered. "Awesome."


	10. Chapter 10

**The Black Fool: Sorry you can't understand it, I suppose it doesn't make much sense without the accompanying roleplay, but I suggest taking it with a pinch of salt, willing suspension of disbelief if you will. Neon Genesis doesn't make much sense either, but I still think it's awesome.**

Spy spent the rest of the evening standing on top of the fort shooting electricity into various metal sheets she'd stolen from Engineer. Medic was fascinated by Engineer, how he could survive with various nuclear activities going off in his body all the time. He found it useful, finding ways of heating his back up to extreme temperatures so he was at least backstab proof.

Spy was making her way back down the stairs to re-join the team when she found herself flat on the floor with her neck torn out. She woke up gasping in respawn a minute later, with memories of white hair and fangs, fumbling for the cigarette case in her inside pocket. She leapt to her feet the moment she felt the first calming buzz hit her and charged out of the room, cigarette clamped firmly between her teeth. She checked the living room and kitchen first and finding nothing but the usual teammates, she headed for Sniper's nest. It was about time she asked about why Medic said they were getting a new one. She nudged the door open with her hip, sticking her head round the corner and shouting:

"RAAWR!" At Sniper.

She turned around, used to Spy's antics and waved to her. She was wearing a Santa hat.

"What's up, Spy?" She asked, putting down the rifle.

Spy scratched the back of her head. "Well, Medic said we were getting a new Sniper, what about you?"

Sniper laughed, "I'm only going away for a bit, just on leave."

Spy gave her a thumbs up and a hug and left, leaving Sniper feeling awkward. She took the stairs down two at a time, jogging down the corridor to the infirmary and swung the wide double doors open. There was Medic, as always, in her red tinted, slightly torn, ever so slightly blood spattered coat. As well as a man. Spy could count on one hand the men in the base. This one certainly wasn't one of them. Albino, she thought with a glance at his pale skin and white hair and no doubt the eyes behind the pink tinted aviators were red. He was also the replacement Sniper. Spy touched her neck. He was also a vampire.


End file.
